Basement Games (yuugurex William)
by MysteryMagicMoose
Summary: What happens when princess roberta's god- brother william falls in love with her japanese suitor? will william be hurt again? will yuugure tear him apart? or will their love blossom like the japanese cherry blossoms? THIS IS YAOI DONT LIKE DONT READ
1. Chapter 1

:-: DISCLAIMER:-:

I DO NOT OWN INGNOSCENTIA, OR THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC. I THINK THE RPOLEPLAY CLUB IS AMAZING AND SO IS THE GIRL WHO THOUGHT UP THE CLUB I AM A BIG FAN!

:-: Prologue:-:

United States of America the once proud country turned into a raging war and now a country full of misery and slavery. The year was 2015. America broke out into a dangerous and deadly civil war causing mayhem and madness to every other country. They let it go though until the year of 2020 the population of America was low and supplies America had was almost gone. So the other countries stepped in and ended the war. But thought that America and other countries need to be taught a lesson so in the year 2025 it was decided that America would become a slave country the people there would be used at whatever was needed from other countries. People would be sent there as punishment instead of trying to find a place of freedom. It would be renamed Forgiveness and would have a king. The king would control the country but would have to listen to the other countries. The king would be a puppet doing whatever he wanted but within limits brought to him by the other countries.

The year is now 2050 and things are still the way they are. But now a rebellion has broke out. The king of this land is ruling with an iron fist and is sending people to the war who shouldn't be sent at all. He is killing people just because he can and people want out. He is abusing his power and the other countries are doing nothing to stop him! The rebellions are fighting for their freedom. They want America back. The land of the free!

:-: Now to the story:-:

"NGH!" a cry of pure pleasure came off the walls as the albino's head flung back in ecstasy. Lust mixed with sweat as the albino groaned as he forced his hips onto the hips of another. Quickly they both climaxed and with a final cry cum covered his partner's chest. His partner? The albino looked down to see a masculine chest of baby soft skin. His eyes traveled up the glorious body he was riding. the masculine chest was glistening from the light sweat that covered the person's entire body. The albino's crystal blue eyes met with solid dark brown, Japanese eyes that were hazy and filled with lust that only came from being with the albino. The albino laid his head on the Asian's chest and they both fell asleep as the smell of pure lust dissipated from the air of the bedroom.

William woke up from the day dream; this had been happening a lot lately. Ever since that stupid Japanese boy had come to the palace his mind had been wandering off to a forbidden place. William was only 16 but was the head of security in forgiveness. No one was his equal intellectually.

Because of this fact he thought of others as inferior to him, so he locked himself in his basement that was deep underground, farther than anyone knew existed. He trained all the guards himself and they were completely loyal to him, maybe even more loyal than to the king himself. King Leonard was his God Father and wanted to please him, but the king would pay no attention. Until 2 months ago when he had turned 16. William never wished for his heart to be used like that again. So now he had finally picked up the pieces and had gotten his mind straight.

As much will power as he had the hormones crept up at his weakest moments. The lust that filled his mind overflowed every time he saw that Japanese son of a bitch. The side glances, the smirks, and the occasional slight bump of his shoulder would send William to the edge of his control each time. Damn he wanted to fuck that smile right off that tease.

It all started a week ago when suitors for Princess Roberta started to arrive. No men caught his eye, he just stood beside his God Father's throne as they were taken to their rooms shortly after introducing themselves. the day had gone by easily and uneventful like usual until Japanese guards in black uniforms (similar to those of ninjas) entered. Behind them strode a gracefully middle aged Japanese woman dressed as an empress with her bright kimono and accessories. Behind her strode a confident beautiful Japanese boy in a black Japanese blouse and pants with black flats and his pants were tucked into high black socks. The blouse had golden dragon outlines. Beautiful? William questioned his use of this word. No, beautiful was the only word to describe the Japanese boy that had just entered the throne room.

The guards bowed on the ground, the women by her waist but the boy just stood tall and bowed his head quickly. William couldn't help but stare a bit at the beautiful teen. The teen's hair was as black as a raven and looked twice as soft as a feather. His hair was cut shorter in the back but his bangs went into his eyes a bit and were combed more to the left. His eyes were perfect, deep pools of onyx but looking closer you could see they were very dark brown. Tanish skin stood out from the black blouse that highlighted his strong physique.

The woman stood straight again and introduced the boy as Yuugure, the heir to the Japanese Empire. "Yuugure" William repeated silently to himself that was not a name he was going to forget soon. The prince was led away to his room, as he passed William (who was watching with stunned eyes) made an effort for his knees not to buckle as he passed. Yuugure had smirked at him which made a slight blush rise to William's cheeks and as much as he tried to hide it, the prince had seen him blush, this made his cheeks redden even more.

- more chapters coming soon!

- Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

:-: DISCLAIMER:-:

I DO NOT OWN INGNOSCENTIA, OR THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC. I THINK THE RPOLEPLAY CLUB IS AMAZING AND SO IS THE GIRL WHO THOUGHT UP THE CLUB I AM A BIG FAN!

:-: Now to the story:-:

The keyboard slammed against the wall with a crash that echoed through the basement. William grew tired of these thoughts that tortured his heart and all sense of sanity. He needed that idiot. His body needed that idiot and he knew he wasn't going to focus until he did.

That morning he was in the kitchen snacking on the cookies made for him when Yuugure came in only in a towel. What didn't help was Yuugure bent down reaching into the fridge. He drank the milk right out of the carton and put it back. He smiled when he saw William staring wide eyed-open mouthed at him. Seizing the moment he walked past William and tilted his chin up giving him a teasing kiss. This made a dark crimson blush color William's face as Yuugure left the room and William was left speechless.

William walked through the halls that night. He had never really been to the top floor of the castle so getting lost was inevitable. After an hour had passed William finally gave up. God he was so horny, but he wouldn't take anyone but Yuugure. He wanted HIM, nobody else. Williams forehead rested against the cool grey stone of the wall as he breathed in it's musty scent. Trying to force his obvious erection down was pretty much useless. Why did he keep thinking of that Asian, he was the reason he was in that state. The state in which he was positive he would have no release.

William was so deep in his thoughts he didn't hear quiet footsteps come down the hall. His head shot up and his eyes widened as a careful hand gripped the large tent in his jeans and an arm around his thin waist held down his arms. William took in a sharp breath as someone nipped his ear from behind him.

"Looking for me albino?"

It was the deeper, smooth voice of Yuugure. Along with the nickname he had been given by him as well.

"Y-yes," William replied, knowing it was Yuugure touching him made him lean back into the taller male. He buckled at Yuugure's sudden tighter grip on his crotch; his wrists were now pinned above his head. William gasped at the sudden long hardness against his leg that could only belong to his Japanese crush.

"P-please," William managed to let those words escape his lips as the grip on his crotch loosened and tightened and the long length of Yuugure rubbed against his inner thigh through his pants. Yuugure was such a tease, licking the albino's ear and up his neck only fondling the growing bulge in William's pants.

In a desperate attempt for contact William grinded his bum against Yuugure's hips which made Yuugure's lips curl into a smirk. Usually William wasn't this obedient but he longed for contact, blinded by his lust.

Yuugure started to unbuckle William's pants while his other hand found its way to William's hard nipples and started to rub them with his fingers. William's pants fell around his ankles and much to Yuugure's surprise and delight William wasn't wearing underwear. William tried to turn around to face the young prince but his face was immediately forced to the wall.

" I never said you could look as I take you" Yuugure stated in a lust-filled voice that made William shudder. A finger belonging to Yuugure pressed against Williams bottom lip.

" Suck." Yuugure commanded and William quickly took the finger into his mouth taking the extra time to nip at the tip of it before rolling it in his mouth with his tounge and lightly sucking at it. it exited his mouth and William gasped as his boxers fell to join his pants on the ground. He bit his lip as the finger slowly entered him.

William let out a small whimper of pain as it went deeper inside him, then another finger joined in. Yuugure's two fingers scissored inside of him, stretching his anal to the point of pain then suddenly jabbed inside. The finger's sudden jab hit his prostate, by the sound William made, Yuugure smiled knowing he had found this titanium wall's weak spot that would make him beg and squirm for Yuugure. Jab after jab hit William's sweet spot in sweet, painful, pleasure filled bliss making his knees buckle each time. Meanwhile Yuugure's own tent grew to painful heights and he needed release.

The fingers slowly left William making him whimper until he felt the head of Yuugure's length prod his entrance. Yuugure lowly whispered in William's ear, "Make one sound and I'll stop, people are sleeping." Those words brought William back to reality; they were still out in the hall where 23 rooms were occupied.

William bit his lip drawing blood as Yuugure entered him. Could this guy be any fucking bigger?! William was no virgin so he knew if Yuugure was this long he would make some sort of noise before it was over. Yuugure grabbed William's hips thrusting inside the pain was almost unbearable for William as Yuugure began thrusting.

After a few more thrusts Yuugure's length hit William's prostate making William tense in attempt not to cry out. As Yuugure kept thrusting in rhythm each time William found it harder to keep quiet so he squirmed. It felt so good he forced his hips back to meet Yuugure's thrusts each time.

Yuugure could feel his groin tense as he knew he was going to come. He grabbed William's length pumping it in time when ever he would hit William's prostate. William grabbed at the stone wall trying not to scream Yuugure's name over and over again. Yuugure held himself inside William as they both came.

William slumped back against Yuugure, who pulled out of him slowly and caught William in his arms.

"Goodnight my albino" Yuugure whispered, William was now fast asleep. Yuugure cleaned them both up pulling William's pants back on him and his own too then carried William to an empty room, laying him down on the bed and covering him up.

One thing was certain, William was definitely going to feel it in the morning as Yuugure left the room.

- more chapters coming!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer!: i do NOT own any characters or ignoscentia**

**- THIS IS YAOI DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**- ALL IDEAS ARE WHAT COME OUT OF MY PERVERTED MIND!**

** :-:**

William woke up that morning, his eyes softly fluttered open and watched as the white curtains fluttered in the slight breeze of the open french doors that led out to the balcony. He smirked as he shakily got up.

"Damn…" he muttered under his breath, "that idiot gave it to me dry."

He stumbled a bit as he walked over to the balcony, after he had gotten pants on. He put his hands for support on the balcony railing as he looked out into the castle gardens that were in full bloom. He hated the sunlight that made his eyes sore, but he wanted the cool air on his skin that was still on fire from everywhere Yuugure had touched. Speak of the devil… guess who was in the gardens with Princess Roberta? That son of a bitch.

William gripped the railing until his knuckles turned white. Where'd he get off not even staying for the morning after? William gritted his teeth as Princess Roberta giggled at Yuugure's charm. " Fuck them then leave them, eh?" William spoke to himself. Apparently Yuugure had good hearing and turned his head looking straight at William with a smirk. Damn him.

William felt his face heat up as Yuugure winked at him and he quickly turned around sliding down to the ground his legs together and back against the bars of the railing. That Japanese idiot could make his knees weak with just a wink. William thought he was too experienced to feel like this again, but apparently not.

William slowly got up; his hand grasped the cold metal balcony railing. He went back inside and lifted his shirt over his head the black turtle neck matting his white hair down. He shook his hair so its full body returned. William sighed and groaned slightly as his hip hit the door a bit sending a shock of pain through his lower body. He grit his teeth and walked down the hall a glitch in his step ever so often.

He walked past a couple guards who whispered to one another.

" shouldn't you be standing guard not gossiping like a couple of school girls ?"

He frowned giving the guards an evil look so they quickly stood at attention. He walked down to the throne room and was about to go through the basement that lead to the door when he heard a powerful and commanding voice behind him.

" William, come here."

William quickley turned around looking at the ground, he then walked over to King Leonard who was standing with his arms crossed. William stood infront of him avoiding eye contact when his chin was suddenly lifted making it impossible for him to pull away. He lets out a small whimper and king leonard smirks.

" Just like the whimpers i heard last night down the hall, am i correct?"

William didnt respond, his cheeks flushed pink, his god father had heard and that was far from a good thing. King Leonard pulled william against him with an arm tightly around his waist making him yelp in suprise and sudden pain. William struggled a bit as the king's hard member rubbed against his theigh. A sudden surge of fear went through his body and made his knees shake.

" what has my little whore been up to? "

William didnt speak and he looked away from the king's pe!rcing eyes that watched his flushed face.

" i thought so."

The king dragged william over to the throne and he sat down and forced william to kneel infront of him.

" now pleasure me, but only with your mouth"

William turned his head away shaking his head furiously. the king grabbed his arm and spun him around. a rope was quickley tied around his wrists and pulled tight to an extremely painful level. William felt the harsh ropes dig and burn deep into his fair skin as he was pushed back down onto his knees to face the king again.

" it'll only get tighter if you dont obey your king "

william gasped as his head was grabed and pulled closer to the king's pant zipper.

" now pleasure me my pale slut "

William took a deep breath, he was highly skilled at this but with his new feelings for yuugure, he hesitated. His head was pulled even closer and skillfully he was able to pull the zipper down with his teeth, purposly pressing his face in the king's crotch to tease him as he had done before on multiple ocasions when the king's wife wasnt around. The buldge in king leonard's pants was big but william thought it paled in comparasion to Yuugure's as the king's member quickley erected with the new found freedom. William blew on the head of the member and saw it twitch, his mouth slowly enclosed around it and started to suck. the king groaned and held onto william's white locks and stared into william's hazey blue eyes which were half closed as he teased and sucked on the king's member. _Damn, this kid was good._ moments pased by of william deepthroating the straining erection and the king thrust into william's warm siliva filled mouth before releasing, william was able to swallow most of it. William was left feeling tired, but the tent in his pants was straining for release as the king, who was now satisfied, stood up zipping his pants back up and smirked at william's needy half- erection.

William whimpered as the king started to walk away after untying william's wrists.

" lets call this your punishment for serving someone other than your king." and with that the king left the throne room feeling all-mighty. William breathed heavily his white hair messily plastered to his face from the light sweat that covered him. he could feel his half-ecrection painfully dissapear was he shakily stood. He didnt like this feeling and wasnt used to being left untaken. He didnt think he wanted to get used to it. But for now it was 12:56 and his tea and sweets would be comming soon, which made his day a bit more worthwhile. He walked behind the throne dissapearing into the door that hid behind it and led down to his basement room.

**For the few people who do read this THANK YOU XD anyways srry for making u wait so long. i have to write when no one is at home Xp Pleast reveiw, favorite, and follow me as i will be continuing this story and starting new ones about new characters from a new rp called SoulAcademy and more from Ignoscentia**


	4. Chapter 4

William slammed his door shut and his knees gave way. His but landed hard on the ground and he covered his mouth with a shaky hand. He was disgusted with himself, but it didn't matter. It wasn't like he and Yuugure were dating, and he had seen him that morning with princess Roberta. Asshole. He slowly lifted his body off the ground, his legs felt like lead as he tried to walk down the hall, struggling the whole way.

He carefully made his way down the steep stairs; as he got deeper the cold moistness of the air welcome him to safety. Petty problems, or certain royal Asian suitors wouldn't be able to bother him. He reached the bottom of the stairs and unlocked his door then stepped inside. His room was pretty big, but bare. The only light down there was from his 3 laptops and surveillance cameras in front of his simple wheeled chair that illuminated his complicated domino project and tall houses of cards. On the far side of the room in the corner is a small broken cot. The king had offered a new bed but William refused. William said that if his bed were comfy he wouldn't want to get up in the morning, let alone work.

This morning when he woke up in a different bed he almost had to call the guards to drag him out from beneath the warm covers.

William sighed and went into a small bathroom; even though it was small it was completely immaculate. There wasn't a spec of dirt in there, or even in the basement. Unlike popular belief, William was actually a clean freak, which was hard to believe because of his sloppy (but quite comfortable) appearance. The king had tried to get the maids to comb William's white hair and put a sock on William's right foot but it ended in 3 maids having broken noses. William had a secret fear of a sock on his right foot, he didn't really know why.

William walked over to his computer desk and crouched on the chair, the ground was cold so didn't want his feet to touch it. His blue eyes glued to his computer screen as he checked the security systems.

Hours passed and suddenly movement sparked his interest, on the west wall 5 dark figures hid behind bushes and were quickley mocing towards the castle. William frowned and pushed a button on his microphone.

" Guards of the west section, suspicious figures gaining near the wall. Check it out, and bring the figures to me."

WIlliam's eyes watched the guards as they had difficulty capturing the figures. William saw the guards get killed and knocked unconcious, whoever these figures were they were armed and well trained. Even better trained then william's own guards.

Williiam opened the secret tunnel that led to the gardens, in less than 5 minutes he was standing infront of the figures.

" Come quietly and i wont hurt you." William warned as his eyes narrowed, some of the figures's eyes widened as they saw an albino for the first time. They also hadnt even heard of an albino with blue eyes. The figures were dressed as ninjas which explained the skill. Suddenly one of the figures attacked william with a kanata blade, Skillfully william dodged the blade k!cking it out of the ninja's hands and the kick connected with his head. The force of the kick was so strong william felt the guy's skull break. 3 of the ninjas backed away leaving the lead ninja, which it was obvious since that ninja had a gold dragon on the chest of his uniform.

" Come with me." William ordered, the ninja shook his head as was about to run past William. William frowned and went to trip the ninja who just flipped over his foot and litterally kicked william's but, sending him stumbling forward. The ninja grabbed wiliam's arm holding it behind his back so if William moved it would be painful, the ninja's other hand slipped over William's mouth and dragged him into the forest.

After a few minutes William was suddenly jumped on, his hands were tied up and he was blind folded in an instant. Panic now took his mind over as he was led further into the forest turning in which he thought was circles then suddenly he heard soft mumbling from the men leading him. He was picked up and lowered into what he thought was a hole and was handed to another man. He heard something close softly, almost without a sound. the group walked for a little while more and it started to get noisier with people talking about guns, people and the palace. Suddenly a wetted cloth was placed over his mouth and nose and he yelled a bit, yet it was muffled by the cloth which made his eyes slowly droop, and finally close with a small moan from William.

:-: Break :-:

William slowly woke up, his eyes were hazy and he went to rub them but he found that his wrists were tied to posts on a bed. He went to scream but he found a horizontal bar had been shoved in his mouth and fastened so it stayed in. he bit down on it in attempt to get it out of his mouth, but it was futile. He looked down at himself, his body was stripped of all clothing but the baby blue silk boxers that now held his package. He hated underwear, it annoyed him, so his relization of underwear on him did NOT make him happy.

he sat up the bindings on his wrists kept his hands down by his hips. he looked around the bare room except for a desk and a dresser it was completely empty and boring. He heard someone outside the door ordering in japanese not to be disturbed, that order was followed by a respectful response of " Hai, Bocchan." (yes young master) William narrowed his eyes, he already felt unprotected and what was worse being tied up made him aroused. Damn, maybe he WAS a whore.

He frowned best he could with the bar in his mouth as he saw the ninja from earlier enter the room. The ninja chuckled under his mask, William was disgusted. The ninja took the bar out of William's mouth after climbing onto the bed and looked deep into his blue eyes with his own dark brown ones.

" You rebel bastards." William spat out, hate dripping off every word. The ninja suddenly cupped William's crotch and rubbed making William buckle and close his eyes tightly.

" At least take off your mask when you fuck me," William pleaded " I dont want to be raped by a masked man. I already have a asian bastard giving me a hard time in my lower regions." William complained

" What that isnt a very nice name to call me" The ninja replied, Williams eyes widened because he reconized that deep lust filled voice. The ninja sat up taking off his mask revealing his beautiful and flawless face.

" mgh... Y- yugure..." William huffed as yuugure started rubbing his crotch through his boxers again. " D-don't."

Yuugure ignored him and started nipping at William's neck then kissing the pink areas. William kept struggling, he didnt want to get fucked by a rebel. Again. He hadn't known Yuugure was a rebel and he didnt want to betray the kingdom. God he looked so hot, smelled so good... William found himself leaning into Yuugure's touch and Yuugure softly kissed his lips. Yuugure's tounge brushed against his bottom lip and William's mouth opened welcoming in Yuugure's hot tounge which slipped into his mouth, exploring every crevace and orally raping william's own tounge. Yuugure ran his tounge over William's bottom lip and moved to his top him and slightly sucked making William moan and his crotch went hard.

" i-i need to tell the king..." William managed to gasp out the words. " Tsk, tsk." Yuugure frowned " i cant allow that." Yuugure ground his hips into William's then leaned his head down his breath ticking his ear " i'll make you keep the secret " Yuugure kissed William again leaving with gasping for breath, then Yuugure shoved the bar back into William's mouth and fastened it.

Thanks for reading chapter 5 will be comming soon ;) i'm evilllllllllll


End file.
